The introduction of ballistic missiles having improved lethality which can cause widespread destruction over large areas has necessitated the need for fail safe measures to assure the reliability of the missile under a variety of conditions.
In the past missile safe and arm devices have usually incorporated one or more environmental sensors which were directly coupled to the output "arming" sections of the missile. These prior art safe-arm devices included unbalanced acceleration sensitive in-line or out-of-line detonator rotors, linear in-line or out-of-line detonator weights and other typical systems. The prior art systems were unsatisfactory because they did not satisfy the newer more stringent guidelines for elimination of an inadvertent or premature operation of the safe and arm output when the missile was exposed to abnormal environments.
The present invention improves the improbability of inadvertent or premature operation of the safe and arm output with minimum complication to the required existing hardware.